memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Aamin Marritza
Aamin Marritza was a male Cardassian who lived in the 24th century. During the Occupation of Bajor, Marritza was a member of the Cardassian Guard and the head file clerk of the Gallitep labor camp, overseen by Gul Trekal Darhe'el. Biography Gallitep During his time at Gallitep in the 2350s, Marritza was shocked at the treatment of the Bajoran workers and the horrific conditions in the camp. Although his filing system was praised by Gul Darhe'el, Marritza continued to be horrified by the executions, rapes and beatings carried out by his own people. ( ) In 2353, Marritza was present when a mining accident caused both the Bajorans and Cardassians in the camp to become infected with Kalla-Nohra Syndrome. ( ) In 2357, Marritza welcomed Daul Mirosha, who had been sent to Gallitep by Skrain Dukat to begin the shutdown of the camp's computer system. Daul noted that Marritza was nervous and uneasy, and was struggling not to hear the cries of the Bajoran workers. Marritza hinted to Daul that once Gallitep was shut down, Darhe'el would kill its Bajoran workers, as they would have lost their value to the Cardassians. Marritza had no way of knowing that by giving Daul that information, he would cause the scientist to get in contact with the Shakaar resistance cell, and plan, from the inside, the liberation of Gallitep. Instead, he continued to live with the guilt of seeing the horrors of Gallitep, and doing nothing, for the next 12 years until his death. ( ) Marritza's plan Due to the liberation of Gallitep by the Shakaar cell and its closure, Marritza left the facility. In 2364, he began to work for the Cardassian Military Academy on Kora II, teaching filing and other means of record keeping. Just prior to arriving on Kora II, Marritza had himself surgically altered to appear as Gul Darhe'el and continued to take dermatiraelian plastiscine to maintain his new appearance. ( ) In 2369, Marritza resigned from the academy and boarded a Kobheerian transport bound for Deep Space 9. Marritza was seen by Julian Bashir in the station's Infirmary, but placed in a holding cell by Kira Nerys when she learned he had Kalla-Nohra Syndrome, meaning he was present at Gallitep. When an image of Marritza taken during Gallitep's operation did not resemble the man they were holding, but did resemble Gul Darhe'el, Kira confronted Marritza. Marritza would describe in detail the horrors that Gul Darhe'el oversaw at Gallitep. ( ) Kira and Odo grew suspicious when Marritza mentioned Kira's time with the Shakaar. While Kira confronted him with the oddity, Odo learned that Marritza had made a request several months ago from Kora II for information on Kira. More evidence soon surfaced, including that Darhe'el could not have contracted Kalla-Nohra as he was not present at the time of the mining accident that caused the disease. Using records provided by Gul Dukat, Bashir learned Marritza was taking dermatiraelian plastiscine to maintain his skin resilience following a cosmetic alteration. With the truth revealed that the man they were holding was Marritza and not Darhe'el. Marritza admitted to Kira that he was so shocked by the crimes his people commited at Gallitep needed to be revealed in a Bajoran war crimes trial to make Cardassia admit its guilt. Kira released Marritza from his holding cell and arranged for him to return to Kora II, where he would receive help. Marritza was dismayed that his trial as Darhe'el would not help bring about a new Cardassia, although Kira told him one day other Cardassians might acknowledge what they did on Bajor. ( ) Death and legacy While on the Promenade, Marritza was stabbed by Kainon and died almost instantly. When Kira demanded that Kainon tell her why he killed Marritza, Kainon replied "He's a Cardassian! That's reason enough." Kira reflected it was not a reason at all. ( ) In 2376, Kira recalled Marritza when reflecting on the good Cardassians she had encountered. ( ) Several weeks later, Kira reflected that her experiences with Marritza had shown her that not all Cardassians were evil. ( }}) In 2377, after being stabbed by Taran'atar and being close to death, Kira remembered Marritza's senseless murder and being with him when he died. During an encounter she had with the Prophets, one took the visage of Marritza. ( ) Connections External link * Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian Guard personnel category:gallitep personnel Category:2369 deaths category:cardassian officers category:cardassian administrative personnel